The Second Great Kalos War
by DawnDayrider
Summary: Reshkari Knight is still morning the death of her first Pokemon when Master Sycamore asks for her help. Kalos has erupted into war over a Legendary Pokemon said to bring eternal life. Now she must team up with three young Knights and a Padawan in order to bring peace. But to do that she needs to learn to open her heart to new Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my X Nuzlock. It is, of course, a sequel to my past Nuzlock stories. This one will be staring Jaina Solo. I'm not very familiar with her, but I'll do my best. Obviously her back story will be different, but part of it is to make her easier for me to write. Any advice you can give me on her would be most helpful. **

**Rules: Catch only the first encounter. Nickname all Pokémon. Naming Theme will be books of the Bible/characters. If a Pokémon faints it is dead and will be released. Fossils count where they're resurrected. Eggs where they hatch. Dupes Clause and Shiny Clause will be used. Playing on Set. I will be Super Training, based on highest base stats, and using Poke-mon-amie. **

"_Jay! Growth and Vine Whip!"_

"_Snivy!"_

"_Ha! Bouffalant Head Charge!"_

"_Bou!"_

_SMACK!_

"_Sni…vy…"_

"_JAY! Please wake up!"_

"_Arg! Tim! Defense Curl and Rollout!"_

"_Tepig! Pignite!"_

"_Bou…"_

"_Jay. Wake up…" _

"_You got luck this time punks. Only because that Tepig of yours's evolved. Without that you're nothing but a bunch a weak little kids pretending to be Reshkari Knights."_

"_Jay…"_


	2. Chapter one

"Jay…Wake up…OW!" Reshkari Knight Jaina Solo shot up in bed. "ROBIN!"

Robin the Fletchling merely chirped happily.

Jaina rubbed her eyes. "I guess I must have been having that nightmare again." She sighed and got out of bed. She got dressed and went down stairs.

"Sorry Robin woke you, but I sensed you were having that dream again." Jaina's mother, Reshkari Master Leia Solo, said.

"I'm fine."

"I know it's hard, but you must let the past go. You don't have to forget Jay, but he would want you to move on"

Jaina sighed. "I know."

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be Knight Calem and his Padawan Shauna." Leia said.

Jaina opened the door to greet them.

"You must be Knight Solo." Calem said.

"Come on! Master Sycamore sent to other Knights to give us a Pokémon!" Shauna said.

She followed them to Aquacorde Town. There two other Knight were waiting.

"This Tierno and Trevor." Calem said.

"Hey!" Tierno said.

"Hi." Trevor said.

"We already have Pokémon. Master Sycamore gave us these to give to you three!" Trevor said.

"Ooo! I can't wait to get my first Pokémon! Are you excited?!" Shauna asked Jaina.

"Shauna!" Calem scolded. "Jaina already had a Pokémon, but it died. Please show some restraint."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry…" Shauna sheepishly said.

"It's fine." Jaina said. She looked at the Pokémon and chose Chespin. She named him Genesis. Shauna picked Froakie and Calem chose Fennekin.

"Now that we have our Pokémon we should train them and catch more." Calem said.

"Good idea. The Kalos Region is in total chaos right now. We must be prepared for anything." Trevor said.

"We must work together to bring peace." Tierno said.

The group nodded and went to train. Jain thought about saying good-bye to her mom first, but knew that she would be fine. She did, after all, own the Legendary Dragon Reshiram. If she got into trouble her mom would know and be there in an instant.

She went to Route Two and caught a Pidgey. She named her Exodus. In the Santalune Forest she found a Pansear and named him Leviticus. On Route Three she got a Dunsparce and named her Numbers. When night fell she and her allies went to the Santalune Pokémon Center.

She got up early the next day to begin training her team. She used something called Super Training. It was a device her uncle and grandfather invented. It allowed Pokémon to train in certain stats. This would, theoretically, decrees the number of wild Pokemon hurt or killed.

As she trained Shauna came up to her.

"So why were just you chosen?" She asked.

"Jacen is studying to become a Pokémon Professor at Goldenrod University, and Anakin is in helping our uncle tech in Sinnoh." Jaina explained.

"What about your mom?"

"She's here. She's on stand-by." Jaina said.

"She wants you to have an adventure?"

Jaina looked at her. "Adventure? This is war. She wants me to gain experience."

"So an adventure!"

Jaina shook her head.

"Shauna." Calem said.

Shauna was startle.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This is not an adventure. This is war. People and Pokémon die."

Shauna's face drooped.

"How did you end up with her?" Jaina asked.

"No one else wanted her, and her parents can't use Aura." Calem said.

"You didn't have to take her. Especially since you look like a relatively new Knight."

Calem sighed. "Master Sycamore ordered me too. He doesn't want her running off and getting herself killed."

Jaina looked at Shauna. It looked like she might cry. "That sounded a little harsh."

"I had another master." Shauna said. "He trained me when I was young, but for some reason he abandoned me."

"He probably didn't want to deal with your annoying antics anymore." Calem said.

"Hey! Now that was harsh! She's your apprentice! You should be a little nicer to her." Jaina said.

Calem rolled his eyes. "Yeah. An apprentice I never asked for, or wanted."

"My grandfather took on an apprentice he didn't really want."

"Yeah. And looked how well that turned out. She only became one of the most feared Riazek assassins in history."

Jaina grabbed Calem by the neck. "You take that back!"

"HEY! We should play with our Pokémon!"

"SHUT UP SHAUNA!" Calm and Jain yelled.

Shauna shrank back. "It would help us get to know them better."

"I don't want to know my Pokémon better. I… I don't want to get too attached." Jaina felt a tear begin to fall.

"You should calm down though." Tierno said.

"Tierno's right." Trevor said.

Calem and Jaina took a deep breath. Jaina let Calem go.

"I'm going to the gym." Jaina said.

She walk to the gym. Once inside he found Viola, the gym leader.

"I'm here to claim this city for the Reshkari Order!" Jain declared.

"And I'm here to get stronger so I can find the Legendary Pokémon. Imagine the money I could make with the picture I could take of it?" Viola said. "You will help me get there!"

Jaina sent out Exodus. Viola sent out Surskit. Exodus went for Gust, but Surskit dodged and used Quick Attack. Exodus shook it off and went for another Gust. This one connected and Surskit was sent flying into the wall. It was squashed by the impact.

Vivillon was sent out. Exodus used Gust. Vivillon flew threw it with Tackle. Exodus shook off the hit. Jaina decided to switch to Leviticus. Leviticus dodged Vivillon's Tackle and burned it to ashes with Incinerate.

"My Pokemon…" Viola sighed. "Now I'll never get to find the Legendary Pokemon. Fine. Here's your badge."

Jaina accepted the Bug Badge.

"With it Santalune City falls under your control." Viola said.

"Thank you." Jaina looked at her team. A smile tugged at her lips. As she went back to the Pokémon Center she decided to accept Shauna's suggestion and play with her Pokémon. Just this one time. It was the least she could do.


	3. Chapter two

The next morning Jaina went to Route Four to look for Pokémon. She found a Ledyba and named her Ruth. She trained Ruth quick then met up with the others. They went to Lumiose City to meet with Master Sycamore. When they got there they went straight to his lab.

"Hello young Knights." He greeted them.

They bowed. "Hello Master Sycamore."

"I have heard that Knight Solo has gotten the first badge."

"That's right." Jaina showed him her badge. "Santalune is under Reshkari control."

Master Sycamore nodded. "Very good. Now I have here three Pokemon and three Mega stones."

"OOO! They're so pretty!" Shauna said admiring the stones.

"Shauna please." Calem moaned.

"Why have you shown us them?" Trevor asked.

"I want one of you to pick a Pokémon. I will give you its corresponding Mega Stone. Diantha, the current Champion, is believed to be being manipulated by a member of the Elite Four."

"That's not surprising." Calem said. "She barely got the position, and only because she's a Reshkari Master capable of using Mega evolution."

"I have tried to talk to her but she can be rather…"

"Dimwitted?" Calem offered.

"You shouldn't talk about Master Diantha that way." Jaina said.

Sycamore sighed. "Moving on. I need one of you to master Mega Evolution. It is the only way you will stand a chance, not just against Master Diantha, but in general."

"But isn't Mega Evolution for Masters only?" Trevor asked.

"Sounds like we don't have a choice." Calem said. "That said, I am too busy with Shauna."

"I'm not much of a battler." Tierno said. "I barely made it to Knighthood."

"I'm too inexperienced." Shauna said.

"Umm… I wish to continue my master's study of why Pokémon grow violent during times of conflict." Trevor said.

"Then that leave Knight Solo." Sycamore said.

"What?" Jaina shook her head. "You need a strong bond with you Pokémon. I'm afraid to get close again."

Everyone looked at her.

"Can't my mom or uncle do this?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you anyway, per you mother and uncle's request." Master Sycamore said.

Jaina muttered a curse. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll take the Charmander and the Charizardite X."

Master Sycamore smiled. He gave her the Pokémon and Mega Stone. She named the Charmander Joshua.

"Wait. Where's the key Stone?" Jaina asked.

"The Reshkari Grand Master is in Shalour with his granddaughter. They will have one." Master Sycamore explained.

Jaina nodded. "There's another gym on the way. This will give me a chance to train."

She and the other thanked Master Sycamore and went downstairs. There Shauna's previous master was waiting.

"You must be the young Knights Master Sycamore asked to bring peace to Kalos. My name Master Lysandre."

"Hi Master!" Shauna said.

He ignored her.

"Why did you just ignore you former apprentice?" Jaina asked.

"I have my reasons. Should I fall I do not wish to drag anyone close down with me."

Jaina felt like he was looking right at her. If he was she knew why.

"I must be off." Lysandre walked out the door.

"What does he mean by IF he falls?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. That's something every Reshkari has to worry about. We can't let that stop us." Teirno said.

"I'm going to grab some coffee." Calem said. Calem went to go get coffee. Shauna and Jaina went with. Trevor and Teirno went looking for Pokémon. When Calem, Shauna and Jaina got to a coffee shop they saw Master Diantha and Master Lysnadre.

"So you continue to do nothing while the region tears itself apart?" Lysandre asked.

"I believe that as Champion I should stay neutral." Diantha replied. "I would hate to been seen like Master Cynthia."

"I suppose that is a valid point." Lysandre conceded.

"Besides, Master Sycamore has four Knights and a Padawan fighting. I believe we Masters should stay back and let them do the fighting. Of course we should intervene if necessary." Diantha said. "I must go now."

"I should too. I have a board meeting." Lysandre turned to leave. He saw Jaina and walked over to her. "I'm sorry if my comment at the lab offended you. I didn't mean to direct it at you."

"I understand. My grandfather fell and took his apprentice with him. But she did start disobeying him behind his back towards the end." Jaina said.

"True. Shauna is just…" He looked at his former apprentice and left.

The three shrugged and got their coffee. Later that night Jaina went to Route Five. She caught an Abra and named him Deuteronomy. She trained him and Joshua quick before going to bed.

The next morning she trained Deuteronomy a bit more and he evolved into Kadabra. She found Trevor and the two traded so Deuteronomy could evolve into Alakazam. Once he did they traded back. She bought a Fire Stone and used it on Leviticus so he could evolve into Simisear. After that she met back up with the group and they went to Camphrier Town.

On the way Joshua evolved into Charmeleon and Genesis evolved into Quilladin. After they rested for a bit they continued on. Route Seven was blocked by a Snorlax. Calem and Jaina moved it with their Aura. Jaina then caught a Hoppip and named him Samuel. She stopped by Route 7 to grab an Espurr. She named her Judges. On Route Eight she found a Bagon and named her Chronicles. On her way back to the Pokemon Center to check Chronicles she found an Axew. She named her Kings.

When she got to the Center and saw Kings' Nature, she put Leviticus in and took Kings out. It had gotten late so she rested. The next day she trained Kings and Exodus. While training Exodus evolved into Pidgotto. She rejoined the group and they made their way to Ambrerre Town. When they got there they rested at the Pokémon Center there. While doing so a scientist came up to them.

"Reshkari? Oh thank goodness."

"What can we do for you?" Calem asked.

"There are some people in red suits causing trouble in Glittering Cave. My assistant is in there. He can get so absorbed in his work that he may not realize that he's in trouble."

"Shauna, stay here. Jaina and I will handle this."

"OK!"

Jaina and Calem headed out. On Route 9 Jaina caught a Hippopatas and named her Ezra. While going through Glittering Cave she got a Cubone and named him Nehemiah. When they got further in they found the people in red suits.

"Halt!" Calem shouted. "We are Reshkari Knights! We are here to stop you!"

"Ha! You think you're so special just because you can use Aura. Well we of Team Flare can use it too! Get them!"

Jaina sent out Kings and Exodus. Calem sent out Espurr. The three Pokemon made quick work of the Team Flare grunts' Pokémon.

"Retreat!" The lead grunt yelled.

"We should let them go." Jaina said.

Calem nodded. "Let's go find that assistant."

They found in the far back of the cave completely unharmed.

"Are you all right?" Jaina asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He answered.

Calem sighed. "Your boss was right. You didn't even realize there was trouble."

"Hmm? Well if he sent you then I should repay you." He gave Jaina a Sail Fossil and Calem a Jaw Fossil. "Come back with me and I can revive them if you'd like."

They nodded and followed him out of the cave. Back at the lab the assistant turned the Sail Fossil into Amaura. She named him Job. Calem chose to wait to revive his. Jaina put Numbers and Exodus in the PC and took out Job and Nehemiah.

When they arrived at Cyllage City Jaina went to Route 10 quick to grab a Nosepass. She named her Esther. Then on her to the Cyllage City Pokemon Center she caught an Onix and named her Psalms. After that she joined the others at the Pokémon Center for the night.

The next morning she put Job in the PC and took out Esther. She then spent a few days training. When she felt ready she went to the gym.

"I'm Reshkari Knight Jaina Solo! I'm here to claim Cyllage City in the name of the Reshkari Order!" She said to Grant the Gym Leader.

"Well I hope you can back up that confidence." Grant said. "For if you can't, then I will be one step closer to awakening the Legendary. I will use its power to be forever young so I can be forever fit. I will never be slowed down by age. I will always come out on top as an athlete."

Grant sent out Amaura. Jaina sent out Esther. Esther used Rock Blast, but Amuara dodged and used Take down. Esther shook it but was hit by Thunder Waver before she could fully recover. She countered with Rock Blast right in Amaura's face. Its skull was slowly cracked and it soon bleed out and died.

Tyrunt was the replacement. Jaina switched to Nehemiah. Tyrunt used Stomp and Bite, but Nehemiah stood strong. He used Bonemerang. The first hit broke Tyrunt's jaw. The second took it clean off. It fell over bleeding. It soon died.

"So you can back up that confidence." Grant said. "I guess I will have to deal with growing slower with age…"

He gave her the Cliff Badge. "Cyllage City is now under your control."

Jaina smiled. With another badge under her belt she decided to go to the Pokémon Center and spend time with her Pokémon. They deserved it.


	4. Chapter three

While the group was traveling along Route 10 they spotted some Team Flare Grunts. Nehemiah decided to toss them around a bit. Doing so allowed him to evolve into Marowak.

"Wow! You just keep getting stronger!" Shauna said. "Now can we get out of here? These stones are making me feel uneasy for some reason."

They reached Geosenge Town. They rested for a bit.

"Lucario! What are you doing?"

They all looked and saw Knight Korrina and her two Lucarios. One of which was checking out Jaina.

"You must be Knight Solo. Master Sycamore told me you were going to learn how to use Mega Evolution." Korrina said.

Jaina nodded. "But only because my mom and uncle told him to ask me."

"Well if you want to learn my grandfather is waiting for you. Meet us at the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City." Korrina left to wait for Jaina.

The group got up and went to Route 11. There Jaina caught a Hariyama and named him Proverbs. In the Reflection Cave Jaina caught a Roggenrola and named him Ecclesiastes. When they arrived at Shalour City they went straight to the Tower of Mastery. There Korrina and her grandfather were waiting.

"Ah. Knight Solo." Korrina's grandfather said.

"Master." Jaina bowed. "I have come to learn about Mega evolution."

"Yes. It is something normally reserved for master only. For it is very powerful. A young Knight could easily become overwhelmed by its power. However, we have little choice."

"I would join the fight, but I need to stay here to protect this city and the tower." Korrina explained.

"Many of the Masters are on other missions, and Sycamore isn't much of a battler. I must stay her to help Korrina. The Tower of Mastery is the only place left for us Reshkari. All others have fallen into ruin." Korrina's grandfather said.

"That leaves you Knight Solo." Korrina said. "If you can beat me in battle, then you will prove worthy of a Mega Ring. I will not hold back. It will be to the death. Are you sure you want to challenge me?"

"Why does she have to fight to the death?" Jaina asked.

"We're all Reshkari. Can't you just have a friendly match?" Trevor asked.

"It is part of the test. See Jaina will be more or less testing to see if she can obtain the rank of Master." Korrina explained. "This will test her both physically, mentally and emotionally."

"So like a test to become a Knight." Calem said.

"Yes. Then she must prove she can actually use Mega Evolution. She has a Charmeleon that she could evolve into Charizard, but one of my Lucario's have taken a shine to her. She can use him."

Jaina nodded. "I'll do it, but I wish to rain first."

Korrina's grandfather nodded. "Take your time."

"I'll be waiting for you at the gym." Korrina said.

Jaina nodded and went to train. When she felt ready she went to battle Korrina.

"So are you ready?" Korrina asked.

"Yes." Jaina replied.

"Remember, this is a test of you battlefield prowess, so don't hold anything back!"

Jaina smiled and sent out Deuteronomy. Korrina sent out Mienfoo. Mienfoo struck first with Fake Out. Deuteronomy flinched briefly then used Psybeam to stop Mienfoo's heart.

Machoke was next. Deuteronomy used Psybeam to melt its brain. It died and was replaced by Hawlucha. A Pspybeam to the heart and it died.

"Wow… You sure are you mother's daughter." Korrina said. "Well, meet me at the top of the Tower of Mastery for you final test. Oh! And remember, you can use Mega Evolution but you will not be granted the rank of Master."

Jaina nodded. "I understand."

"But, and this is between you and me, if you succeed in bringing peace to Kalos, you might be granted the rank."

Jaina laughed. "If I am, my grandfather will be so jealous."

Korrina headed for the tower while Jaina went to heal. When she got to the tp of the tower Korrina and her two Lucario's were waiting.

"Normally my grandfather, or whoever the Grand Master is, is the one to give one a Mega Ring. But since you're only a Knight I'll do it. Now kneel."

Jaina did so.

"Reshkari Knight Jaina Solo. Daughter of Captain Han Solo and Reshkari Master Leia Solo, Hero of Unova and Rider of Reshiram. Granddaughter of Padme Skywalkerr, Hero of Johto, and Reshkari Master Anakin Skywalker, Lost Hero of Kanto. Great-Granddaughter of Reshkari Master Qui-Gon Skywalker and Shmi Skywalker. I, Reshkari Knight Korrina, Grandaughter of Reshkari Grand Master Gurkin, here-by authorize you to use Mega Evolution." She gave Jaina the Mega Ring.

"Now prove to me you are truly worthy of such power!" Korrina activated her Mega Glove and Mega Evolved her Lucario.

"LUCARIO!" Jaina yelled. "LEND ME YOU POWER!"

"CAR!"

Though they had just met, they felt a deep bond already starting to form. Jaina activated her Mega Ring and Lucario Mega Evolved.

"AAHH!" Jaina yelled. The power was immense. She could barely contain it.

"Power-Up Punch!" Jaina yelled.

"CAR!" Lucario went for Power-Up Punch. The other Lucario held on and responded with its own Power-Up Punch. Jaina's went for one more Power-Up Punch. The other Lucario couldn't handle it and collapsed.

Jaina's Lucario reverted back to its normal state. Jaina felt relief.

"Wow… I mean, well done Knight Solo. You have indeed proven yourself truly worthy of Mega Evolution. Please accept this Lucario as proof of that."

Jaina took the Lucario and named him Isaiah. She put him in the PC for now as she didn't feel ready to use Mega Evolution quite. She may have proved herself worthy, but it was just too much right now. She also put Kings in the PC. She went to Route 12 where she saw a troubled trainer.

'What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ramos killed most of my Pokémon. I only have this Lapras left. I'm afraid of losing it too. You look strong. Could you train it for me?"

Jaina smiled and took the Lapras.

"Her name is Songofsongs." The trainer said. "Please make her strong."

"I will. I promise." Jaina decided to take the rest of the day to train Songofsongs. Tomorrow she would be getting ready for Ramos.


	5. Chapter four

Jaina spent the next morning doing some fishing in Shalour City. She caught a Remoraid and named him Ezekiel. While swimming in Azure Bay she caught a lost Chatot and named her Jeremiah. Then she went to train on Route 13 so Esther could evolve. While doing so Jaina caught a Dugtrio and named him Lamentations. Esther evolved into Probopass soon after.

She waited by the Courmarine Gym for the others to catch up. While she did she let her Pokémon out to play.

"Probo prob pro?!" Esther bragged.

"Alakazam?" Deuteronomy said.

"Quill quilladin!" Genesis said.

"La lapras." Songofsongs quietly said.

"Mar marrow." Nehemiah said.

"Char char!" Joshua yelled. "Char char charmeleon!"

"I think you look very beautiful Esther." Jaina said. "And Joshua, we can't be training all the time. We'll tire ourselves out."

"Quill!" Genesis said. "Quill quill quilladin!" Genesis jumped up in the air and flipped around. His head land in the ground and he got stuck. Everyone laughed. Nehemiah picked him up out of the ground.

"Char char char, char char char." Joshua said.

"Yeah… Jousha's right. You can be a little too laid back Genesis. You don't make a good leader because of this, while Joshua is more serious and why he's the leader of the team." Jaina said.

Genesis shrugged. Joshua shook his head.

The others soon arrived.

"Jaina! Can we see Mega Evolution in battle?" Shauna asked.

"Shauna," Calem sighed, "Mega Evolution is to be used only in emergencies."

"Oh…"

"You wouldn't be able to see it anyway." Jaina said. "I may have past the tests, but it is too much for me right now. I put the Lucario Korrina gave me in the PC for now."

"I guess you need to take things at you own pace." Trevor said.

"That's a bummer, but not much you can do." Tierno said.

"I'm going to the gym." Jaina said.

"Oh? Good luck!" Shauna said.

Calem shook his head. "Shauna how many times do I have to tell you? There's no such thing as luck."

"Oh. Right. Umm… May the Aura be with you!" She said.

Jaina smiled and went to the gym. She found Ramos.

"I am Reshkari Knight Jaina Solo! I'm here to challenge you and claim this city in the name of the Reshkari!"

"A Reshkari eh?" Ramos laughed. "If I can defeat you young whippersnapper I will be one step closer to finding the Legendary Pokémon. Then I can use it to make myself young again. Then I will never have to stop doing what I love."

Ramos sent out his first Pokémon, a Jumpluff. Jaina sent out Esther.

"Jumpluff! Grass Knot!" Ramos ordered.

"Jum!"

Esther shook it off.

"Esther Power Gem!" Jaina said.

"Probo!" Esther yelled. Jumpluff survived the first attack, then the second, then the third.

"Grass Knot now!" Ramos said.

"Jump!"

Esther held on.

"One more Power Gem!" Jaina said.

Esther sent more stones flying at Jumpluff. This time she aimed right at Jumpluff's heart. The stones pierced its heart and killed it.

"Whaa?" Ramos yelled. "Go Gogoat!"

"Esther return!" Jaina yelled. "Genesis go!"

"Gogoat Take Down!"

"GO!"

Genesis took the hit.

"Use Power Up Punch until I say stop!" Jaina said.

"Quill!" Genesis said. The two traded Take Down and Power Up Punch. Eventually Genesis landed a hit on Gogoat's skull and cracked it open. It fell to the ground and died.

"How?" Ramos asked. "Weepinbell, Acid."

"Bell!"

"Genesis!" Jaina yelled. She realized that she just became concerned about Genesis. She didn't want to lose him. "Genesis return! Go Deuteronomy!"

"Alakazam!" Deuteronomy came out and killed Weepinbell with one Psybeam.

"My Pokemon… Well at least I will see them soon." Ramos cried.

Jaina felt sorry for him, but this was war.

"Here's your badge." Ramos gave her the Plant Badge. "Courmarine is now under your control."

Jaina nodded and left to heal. The other were waiting for her at the Center.

"How'd it go?" Shauna asked.

Jaina showed them the badge.

"You're half way done." Calem said.

"Alright! Soon Kalos will be at peace!" Tierno did a little dance.

"Peace is much better for research." Trevor said.

"We should rest for now." Calem said.

The group nodded. Jaina let her Pokémon out again. She smiled as they talked and played.

"Looks like you're beginning to open up to them." Shauna said.

"I guess." Jaina said.

"What was your first Pokémon again?" Shauna asked.

"A Snivy named Jay. I got him as a baby from my uncle."

"Oh…"

Jaina wiped a tear that fell. "He was killed while my brothers and I were looking for Pokémon. Jason and I had just become Knights. I found a Munna. Then some thugs came. They had a Krookodile swallow the Munna whole."

"What?!"

"I got angry ad challenged them to a battle. Their leader sent out a Bouffalant. It sent Jay flying into a tree. He died on impact. They would have killed us, but Jason's Teping evolved into Pignite and scared them off."

Shauna was speechless.

"I miss Jay. My mom pretty much made me go on this journey to get over his death."

"Surely she has had Pokémon die?" Shauna asked.

"Too many to count, but she got over them quickly because she needed to stay focused on her mission." Jaina explained. "Jay's death was almost a year ago and I still hadn't gotten over it."

"Knight Solo!"

Everyone looked and saw Master Sycamore and Master Diantha.

"What are you doing here Masters?" Calem asked.

"Clemont kicked me out of the city. He claims that I caused a power outage to weaken him."

"What? Did you?" Calem asked.

"No. I wouldn't dare put innocent people and Pokémon at risk." Master Sycamore said.

"So we've lost complete control of Lumiose?" Jaina asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"This wouldn't have happened had you just stayed out of this." Master Diantha said.

"I need you all to investigate the power plant. Since Jaina looks like she just fought Ramos tomorrow will be fine." Sycamore said.

"Yes Master!" The group nodded.


	6. Chapter five

The next day the group went to Route 13 to investigate the power plant. They soon found their answer.

"Team Flare!" Calem yelled.

"You will let us pass." Jaina said.

"Do you really think your Reshkari Mind Trick is going to work on me?" The guard asked. "All members of Team Flare have been granted the gift of Aura by our Leader."

"By how?" Shauna asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" The guard scoffed.

"Songofsongs! Wash him and his Pokémon away with Surf!"

"La? Lapras." Songofsongs did so and opened up a path. Calem searched the guard and found a pass to get in.

They went in and took out as many grunts as they could. They eventually came upon an admin and scientist.

"Halt!" Calem shouted.

"Hmm? Some Reshkari?" The scientist said.

"I'll take care of them." The admin said. He sent out a Houndoom. Jaina sent out Songofsongs who quickly drowned the Houndoom with Surf.

"Is this the power of a real Aura user?" The Admin asked.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." The Scientist said. "I'm Aliana. We're gathering energy for something big. If you want to see what it is then surrender and join us. Normally you have to pay 5,000,000 poke dollars, but our leader said he'd allow any Reshkari in for free!"

"I would never join someone like you!" Jaina yelled.

"Pity. Then I will have to destroy you." Aliana sent out her Mighteyena. Mighteyena attacked Jaina with Assurance. Songofsongs blocked the attack and drowned Mighteyena with Surf.

"I must report your power to our Leader." Aliana said. "We'll leave quietly. We have just enough power."

"Like we're just going to let you leave!" Calem yelled.

"Then I guess I'll have to call our leader and have him thrash you." Aliana said.

"Fine…" Jaina sighed. They had no idea of their leader's power. Or who he was. They had no choice, but to let them go for now.

"A wise answer. We're pulling out!"

They watched helplessly as Team Flare got away.

"Come on. Let's get you ready for Clemont." Calem said to Jaina.

They got to the gate and froze. There stood an extremely tall man with an unusual Aura. He mumbled something about a flower Pokémon and walked away.

"Who was that?" Shauna asked.

"I heard a legend once of an old king looking for his lost Pokémon." Trevor said.

"Maybe that was him." Tierno suggested.

"Whoever he is we can't let that distract us. " Calem said.

When they got to Lumiose City Jaina went right for the gym.

"Clemont!" Jaina called. "Sycamore was innocent and you knew it didn't you!?"

"Whether he was or not I don't care. What matters is that Lumiose is now under my complete control."

"Not for long." Jaina said. "I'm taking it back in the name of the Reshkari!"

"My brother will win!" Bonnie, Clemont's little sister said. "And when he does he will find the Legendary Pokémon and use it to create a devise so everyone can have eternal life!"

"Then I will be forever remembered as the greatest inventor of all time!" Clemont finished. "Go Emolga!"

"Esther!" Jaina yelled.

"Emolga Volt Switch!" Clemont ordered.

Esther was barely affected. Emolga retreated and Magnaton came out. It set an Electric Terrain. Esther wasn't fazed and used Bulldoze to break Magnaton apart.

"Heliolisk!" Clemont shouted.

"Esther return! Go Genesis!" Jaina shouted.

"Heliolisk Thunderbolt!"

Genesis held on. He used Power-Up Punch to smash Heliolisk's skull in.

"Emolga!" Clemont's voice began to shake.

"Genesis come back. Esther go!"

"Arial Ace!"

Esther too the hit with no problem.

"Try Volt Switch."

Again Esther suffered little damage.

"Finish this with Power Gem!" Jaina ordered.

"Prob!" Esther sent gems flying right at Emolga. Its wings were ripped to shreds causing it to crash head first into the floor. It died of a broken neck.

"My brother lost?!" Bonnie said.

"…I guess I may never be known as the greatest inventor of all time…" Clemont sighed. "Here's your badge."

Jaina accepted the Voltage Badge.

"With it Lumiose falls back under Reshkari control." He sighed again.

She left to heal, then met up with the others at Lysander Café.

"Hey! I won!" Jaina said.

"Great! Now Master Sycamore can return to his lab!" Shauna said.

"Speaking of which, here he comes." Tierno said.

"Thank you Knight Solo for regaining control of Lumiose." Master Sycamore said.

"You have cleared my master's name? Thank you." Lysander said as he walked in.

"Oh yeah! Master Sycamore trained you after your master died." Shauna said.

"Yes… He died during the Unova War. He was gravely injured by Drayden. I could do nothing but watch my master die." Lysander looked away.

"Fortunately it was at the end of the war, and I had just finished my uncover mission." Sycamore winked at Jaina.

She smiled and laughed. It was because of that mission that he was so close to her family. Especially her grandfather and uncle.

"Master Sycamore only trained me for a few years. It would have been only a few months, but the death of my master set me back. I needed time to recover before I felt ready for my trials." Lysander said.

"Master Skywalker wanted a world without war. To do that he sought to separate people and Pokémon. That never would have worked. The world is too large. With too many people and Pokémon. But maybe there is another way." Lysander looked at Jaina.

"When I look at you I see your mother, uncle and grandparents. Your father too of course. You have much potential. But will you use it for good like your mother? Or will you use it for evil like your grandfather. You must think carefully about what the greater good really is, or you could lose track of what is important."

Jaina nodded. "I understand master. I will be careful not to make my grandfather's mistake."

Lysander smiled. "I must go now. I have some business to attend to." He walked to the back and went into his lab.

"Jaina," Master Sycamore said, "You should be careful of Lysander. I'm worried about him. Worried that he could be up to something."

"I'll be careful." Jaina said.

"That is what your grandfather said before he met Kyurem." Sycamore reminded her.

"I won't make his mistake. He'll never let me live it down if I do." Jaina said.

"I know. I know."


End file.
